


Pride Week 2020

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, different pairings each chapter, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: A week's worth of prompts for Pride Month that SandstoneSunspear and I came up with.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Day One - Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandstoneSunspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/gifts).



> For Day 1 SandstoneSunspear picked Gifts as the prompt - This is my take on Alex giving Maggie a meaningful moving in present.

Alex is sitting at the breakfast table phone in her hand and bagel in the other as she ferociously taps away on the device. Maggie watches her as she eats her own breakfast. Alex normally didn’t care about her phone at all but the past few days she had been obsessed with it, it was practically glued to her hand; a sharp contrast to normal when she would be hunting in between couch cushions and eventually resorting to Maggie calling it in order to find it. 

Alex looks up from her phone and smiles at Maggie then goes back to tapping away. By the time she gets to her coffee it is almost cold and she frowns and she gulps it down.

“If you weren’t so attached to your phone you might be able to drink it whilst it’s hot.” Maggie quips. 

Alex blushes at being caught, “Sorry, I promise to be more present when you are over tonight.” 

Maggie nods her head, not wanting to pry into why Alex is so interested in her phone all of a sudden. She takes their plates and cups over to the sink, ready to wash them up and place them into the boxes of packed items. She was spending the day finishing packing her apartment up and then James was coming over around midday to pack it all into the van ready for the following day when she would be moving her stuff into her new apartment. Her and Alex had spent every evening after work packing things away and she had a few things left to take care of before she stayed at Alex’s that night, wanting everything with her old apartment to be tied up before moving into her new place. She had decided that after a couple of years in her current place she wanted somewhere bigger and more uptown, closer to the precinct and to Alex. They had both taken the weekend off to get her moved in and so that they could enjoy her new place and relax in it. 

Alex gets her gun, wallet and keys then walks over and wraps her arms around Maggie from behind as she is stood at the sink. She presses a few kisses to Maggie’s shoulder and then Maggie turns in her arms and wraps her arms around her neck and presses a kiss to Alex’s lips. They share a few short kisses before Alex kisses her cheek. 

“I will see you tonight at my place then babe.” Alex says as she gets ready to move towards the door. 

“Yeah, I should be there before you depending on how long it takes me and James.” Maggie says as she fiddles with Alex’s collar, straightening it out, “Should I bring you lunch?” 

“No!” Alex answers quickly and then realises how it came across, “Just because I’ll probably grab something quick with Kara and try to tie up stuff at work ready to have the weekend off.” 

“Jeez Danvers, first you’re on your phone all morning and now you are rejecting lunch, don’t make a girl feel too wanted.” Maggie’s brow is furrowed as she talks and she drops her arms and tries to slip out of Alex’s hold but she gently pulls Maggie back in and presses a few kisses on her brow.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it in anyway babe,” She says and she brings her hand up to cup Maggie’s face, gently tilting her face up so they are making eye contact, “I would love to have lunch with you, but I know that if you come by I’m then going to be distracted all afternoon thinking about you.” Alex brushes her lips against Maggie’s and smiles when her girlfriend presses their lips together and wraps her arms around Alex again. Alex knows her excuse has been accepted and she lets herself enjoy the kisses for a few extra minutes before pulling away slowly, “I best get going now,” she says softly. 

Maggie nods and presses a kiss to her cheek, “Let me know when you are on your way later.” 

“I will do,” Alex smiles as she walks over to the door, then she turns and says, “I love you.”   
  


“I love you too Danvers, be safe.” 

“You too, make James lift all the heavy stuff.” 

Maggie laughs and waves her off, when the door is closed she starts sorting things out but the thoughts of why Alex has been so distant start to pop into her head. She pushes the negative thoughts away and puts on a playlist ready to get everything done and out of the apartment ready to hand her keys back in.

\-----------------------

By the time lunch comes around Alex is practically running out of the DEO. She needed Maggie to avoid the DEO because she had big plans for her break that Maggie couldn’t be a part of. The evenings spent packing up Maggie’s place had revealed a lot to Alex. Maggie had opened up so much and they had swapped a lot of stories from their pasts. Alex would come across a picture or a trinket and Maggie would tell her all about it, then spiral into other stories that came to mind and Alex would offer up her own stories in return. They knew things about one another, but this was the first time they had connected like this. Alex had loved every second of it and she felt even closer to Maggie than she had before. 

One of the things she had learned about the Detective was how much she loved plants. Alex had of course noticed all of the plants in the apartment when she had been over, but she didn’t realise how much they actually meant to Maggie. The other woman had explained the meaning behind each of the ones she owned and she had even gone on a tangent about how she had to look after each one and how they all required different things in order to thrive and grow. Alex found it endearing how much her girlfriend was invested in these plants and their well being. She treated them how other people would treat pets or their children. Alex found herself falling even more for Maggie, she loved every aspect she learned about the cop. 

This information had inspired her. She knew she wanted to get Maggie a moving gift, but everything she had come up with felt too mediocre and just not good enough. She could have gone with a photo in a frame or a whole host of things, all of which she knew Maggie would like. But, she wanted to get something that would mean a lot to Maggie and show that Alex listened to her and was invested in her interests. So, Alex had been on google a lot, and she had decided on a plant based around Maggie’s birth month. She had been in contact with a local florist and they had been messaging back and forth with ideas and the style, Alex loved what the florist had come up with. Alex’s googling even led her to the meaning behind the flower and she planned on including this in the card she had purchased to go with the plant. 

That was who she had been messaging over breakfast, making sure everything was set to go, she didn’t want there to be any issues because she needed it to be ready for the next day so that she could give it to Maggie when they were alone. She didn’t like being secretive, but she knew it would pay off. She was smiling to herself as she rode her bike over to the florists and parked right outside the shop.

“Good Afternoon, welcome to Rosita’s.” A warm voice welcomes her, which belongs to an older woman who she assumes is the person she has been exchanging messages with. 

“Hey, I’m Alex,” She introduces herself as she approaches the counter, “I have been enquiring about the Yellow Snapdragon plant.” 

“Ah! Alex!” The woman smiles as she recalls the messages, “I have exactly what you requested, just wait here a minute.” 

Alex nods as the lady disappears out the back and Alex looks around the shop. She had picked this place because the website seemed so welcoming and they had so much information. It also helped when she sent in an enquiry she was met with a prompt response with plenty of helpful information and with the promise that they could fulfill exactly what she was after. Alex wasn’t waiting long before the lady reappeared with a ceramic pot, holding a gorgeous Yellow Snapdragon plant. Alex smiled at it, it is perfect. 

“That looks so beautiful!” She says as she looks it over, “She is going to love this.” 

The lady is giving her a warm smile, “She is a very lucky lady, Maggie.” 

“I’m the lucky one, she deserves people doing nice things for her,” Alex says wistfully as she imagines Maggie’s reaction when she gives her the plant. “Thank you so much, you have helped me so much and I couldn’t have done this without you!” 

“I’m glad we could sort this out for you.” They talk a little bit more before Alex pays and then goes outside to meet Kara who is going to fly the plant back to her own apartment, Alex wouldn’t be able to hide it at her place so Kara is going to keep it safe for her until it is time to give it to Maggie. 

“Thanks for this Kara, I can’t wait to see her reaction.” Alex says as she hands the plant over. 

“She is going to love it, you have been so thoughtful with this gift.” Kara gives her a hug then takes off carefully. 

\-----------------------

Alex spends the rest of the day thinking about Maggie and all of the things she has learnt about her. She is glad it is a slow day where she is mostly doing lab related stuff which requires little attention at the minute. As the clock approaches 5pm she is buzzing to get out and get home to Maggie. She loves that she actually wants to leave work, before she would have happily sat there the majority of the night, but now she has something to leave for. She finishes up what she needs to and then gets her things together and heads back to her apartment, making sure to message Maggie to let her know she is on her way. 

“Hey baby,” she says as she lets herself into her apartment and toes off her shoes. 

“Hey,” Maggie says, “I have beers and tacos for dinner.” 

“That sounds amazing!” Alex comes over to where her girlfriend is plating up and presses a kiss to her cheek. “You are the best.” 

“How was your day?” Maggie asks as she carries dinner over to the couch.

“Yeah it was okay, pretty slow if I’m honest.” Alex says as she takes a bite out of her taco, “Mmm, this is the perfect meal. Did everything go okay with the apartment?”

“Yeah, me and James got the van packed up a lot quicker than I anticipated and the landlord said there are no issues with the place. I’m just glad the keys are given over and now I can focus on the new place.” 

Alex rests her arm along the back of the couch and trails her fingers over Maggie’s shoulder as they both carry on eating, “I’m glad it went well, I’m excited for helping tomorrow and seeing the place with all your stuff inside of it.” Alex had been with Maggie when she had viewed the apartment and immediately knew her girlfriend wanted the place. 

“Yeah, hopefully it shouldn’t take too long to unload and unpack and then we can spend Sunday just relaxing.” Maggie says as she puts her plate on the coffee table and places her hand on top of Alex’s and rubs her thumb over her hand. They talk some more over the plan of action for the next day and decide to take an early night so that they can both be ready for the next day. 

\-----------------------

The move goes smoothly and after all of the furniture was put in place they all had pizza together before everyone left them to unpack Maggie’s stuff. Maggie had caught Kara and Alex whispering in various parts of the house, rousing her suspicions but anytime she got close to them they stopped and made conversation with her instead. Maggie figures that whatever was going on with Alex she would soon tell her, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t curious and definitely wants to know sooner rather than later. They decide the split up and do different sections of the apartment to get the unpacking done quicker. Alex does the bathroom and kitchen because she won’t need Maggie to tell her where to place stuff, she already knows how Maggie likes things organised. 

Maggie gets the living room done fairly quick, so whilst she is doing the bedroom Alex is in the kitchen and that’s when she calls Kara.

“Hey,” Kara answers really quick, anticipating the call. “You want me to come over now?” 

“Yeah,” Alex whispers into her phone, “You know where to leave it right?”   
  


“Outside the door and tap quietly three times.” Kara responds and Alex can tell she has already taken flight. 

“Awesome, thanks for doing this.” Alex says as she puts the cups on the hanging tree just the way Maggie likes, her favourite cup right at the top so she can grab it in the morning and pour coffee into it without having to hunt for it. 

“Anything for you two, she is going to love this.” Kara says and then Alex hears the three small knocks, “All done.” 

“Perfect! Pizza on me next sister's night.”   
  


“And ice cream!” Kara adds.

“Okay I can do ice cream too!” Alex says laughing at her sister’s bottomless pit. “Okay I will talk to you later.” 

“Love you!” 

“Love you too.” Alex hangs up and checks the coast is clear. She can hear Maggie singing along to the music they have got playing through a speaker and she smiles to herself as she gently opens the front door and picks up the plant. She closes the door as quietly as possible and places the plant onto the coffee table with the card in front of it. She smiles at herself and how crafty she has been, she doesn’t think Maggie suspects a thing. 

When Maggie comes out of her room she finds Alex arranging the cupboards, all of the stuff she doesn’t use often on the top shelves and the stuff she uses on a day to day basis on the bottom so she can reach it easily. She leans against the doorframe for a minute, enjoying watching Alex think about an item and where it should go. There’s a system, she can see the baking stuff, then her spices, then her pasta and finally coffee, tea and sugar that doesn’t fit in her canisters. She loves that Alex has a system and it works for her as well, when she has watched for a few minutes she moves behind Alex and wraps her arms around her mid section.

Alex jumps a little, not having heard Maggie approach, but she relaxes into her touch, “Hey baby, you finished?” 

Maggie presses her face into Alex’s back and rubs her hands over Alex’s stomach, missing the contact they haven’t had whilst they have been busy. “Yeah, everything is where I want it to be, you almost done?” 

Alex turns in her arms and wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck loosely crossing them, “Yeah everything is done in here and the bathroom. Want to order some food and relax on the couch?” 

Maggie nods then leans up and presses a kiss to Alex’s lips who quickly returns it. It’s slow and gentle and when they pull away they rest their heads against one another's, just being present and enjoying the moment. 

“I’m glad we have tomorrow off, now we have unpacked everything we can use it to just spend time together.” Maggie says quietly. 

“Me too, I thought unpacking would take longer but I’m glad we got it out of the way quickly.” Alex says as she presses a kiss to the side of Maggie’s head. “You go sit down and I will make us tea and phone in an order.”   
  


“Thai?” 

“Yeah Thai sounds so good.” They share another kiss and Alex watches as Maggie walks out of the kitchen into the living room. She starts to get the stuff together to make tea when she hears 

“What the - ?” She knows Maggie has found the gift and she moves the the doorway to watch her reaction. 

Maggie opens the card and reads it - 

_ Maggie,  _

_ I always knew how much you like plants (you had a lot in your apartment). But, until we were packing up your old place I never realised just how much you actually love them. You look after them and treat them all as individuals (yes I know what you are thinking, they are individuals not just plants!). It got me thinking about a gift for your new place - a new place, a new plant!  _

_ Sorting out the right plant was a long process, one which I couldn’t have done without the help of a local flower shop. I hope you like this. I know you are into what plants mean and there’s a few reasons I picked a yellow snapdragon plant.  _

  1. _It’s your birth month flower! I didn’t even know this was a thing until the woman from the shop told me!_
  2. Every flower and plant has meaning/s behind it. The ones behind this one fit you so well!



_ The Yellow flower is a symbol of happiness, positive energy, good luck and optimism. All of these are things I think of when I think of you. You bring happiness and positive energy to everything you do and you bring it to my life everytime I’m around you. You are one of the most optimistic people I know, even when things are falling apart. You are also supposed to give the Yellow Snapdragon to someone who is important to you and who you want happiness for, so this was one of the things that made it the most important one to give.  _

_ It is a flower to give to someone who you admire and who has the traits of grace and virtue. All of those are true of how I feel for you and how I see you. You are one of the most graceful people I know. You don’t let yourself get pushed around, but you are not rude or egotistical about it. You stand up for what you believe in and you don’t let anyone tell you otherwise (not even your girlfriend who you love).  _

_ Strength - You have so much strength. Everything you have gone through and you are still as strong as you are, you have never let it tear you down. I am in awe of you. Just like this flower you are absolutely gorgeous and I am so proud to be able to be a part of your life.  _

_ Did you know that in ancient times snapdragons were sent between lovers as a symbol of love and lust? I absolutely am in love with you. I also never thought I would write this down but damn babe, I definitely lust after you. If you turn around when we are walking you will see me checking you out (definitely why I always let you walk in front, not just being chivalrous). Your body, I’ve never craved someone the way I crave you. The mornings I wake up and am along are such a shame, I love the mornings where I wake up with you and we always find time to enjoy one another before we get ready for work. You showed me what good sex is and now I don’t want it with anyone but you. And an element of that is because I love you.  _

_ I really hope I did right with this gift and I can’t wait to see your reaction to it and to this card. This is probably the most romantic thing I have done for you and there’s more to come because I have enjoyed doing this, I have loved it being all about you and figuring out the small details.  _

_ Love always,  _

_ Your Alex.  _

Maggie reaches out gently and touches the plant, still not aware that Alex is watching her. 

“Damn Danvers,” she whispers to herself. 

“I take it that means you like it then.” Alex says with a smile on her face, but she’s wringing her hands together, giving away that she is unsure.

“I love it baby.” Maggie says turning around and laughing a little as a tear falls down her face. 

Alex crosses the room and cups her face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears, Maggie wraps her arms around her and fists her shirt in her hands. 

“You are so thoughtful and amazing babe,” She looks up at Alex and Alex presses a kiss to her nose causing her to scrunch it up. “It’s perfect and I know exactly where I want to put it.”   
  


“I’m glad baby.”

“This is what all the screen time and sneaky talks with Kara have been about then.” Maggie says with an eyebrow raised, pretending to be annoyed. 

Alex blushes, “You caught onto that huh?” 

“You’re not exactly subtle,” Maggie leans up and brushes their lips together before whispering, “good thing you’re cute and I love the reason why you were being sneaky,” then she presses their lips together in a harder kiss. They get lost in one another and Alex slides one hand from her cheek into her hair and tangles her fingers in it. Maggie slips her tongue into Alex’s mouth and they both move closer. Maggie’s grip on her shirt gets tighter and Alex brings her other hand down to Maggie’s waist and pulls her in close. 

They carry on until they need air and when they breathlessly pull away Alex whispers, “I guess you really love it then,” causing them both to laugh.

“I love you,” Maggie says as she rests her head against Alex’s chest, Alex’s arms automatically come up and wrap around her, holding her tight. 

“I love you too.” 

  
Later on after Alex actually orders dinner Maggie puts the plant on the window ledge next to the table. She wants to be able to look at it every morning over breakfast and be reminded of the moment. The card gets put into her box of keepsakes and whenever she feels down or Alex isn’t around she looks at it and is reminded of the amazing woman she loves and who loves her. 


	2. We Are Live and Have A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a one shot called "Are we Live" and this is the second part to that. You don't need to read it to get this, but it's pretty fun. Alex and Lucy are footballers and they have been hiding their relationship for a long time. They go live on IG with fans.

“You know, we’ve had a lot of requests to do an IG Live just the two of us since you posted on your story and we had to postpone for the quiz night,” Alex says as she scrolls her phone. 

They are both relaxing on the couch, Alex’s head is in Lucy’s lap and she is playing with her hair as she finds something to watch.

“It might not be a bad idea,” Lucy replies, looking down at Alex, “We could ask for questions and prepare some stuff beforehand and stick to that.” 

Alex thinks about it for a few minutes, she had enjoyed joining Lucy and Maggie for a bit on the live they did, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea. She kept coming across a lot of people using their platforms during the pandemic, it is one of the rare times where they can actually plan something and not be worried about having something come up at the last minute, apart from the last time because they had a family quiz.

“Okay! Should I put something on my IG Story?” 

“Yeah, shall we say for tomorrow night? Saturday Night IG Live with some whiskey?” Lucy sounds excited as she talks, Alex can see her planning it in her head already. 

“Perfect!” Alex sits up and leans against Lucy’s shoulder, “Smile,” she instructs as she opens the IG App and pulls the camera up. Lucy smiles and looks at the phone letting Alex take a picture of them. Alex posts the picture with the Question Box on the screen and it reads “Ask us anything for our Saturday Night, Whiskey and Questions Night.” Lucy watches over her shoulder and nods her head when Alex tilts it up, silently asking if it’s okay to post. 

“You know we are going to get so many questions like ‘is Lanvers real?’” Lucy says as Alex puts her head back down into Lucy’s lap and Lucy carries on running her fingers through her hair, making sure to scratch the sides that are getting more overgrown as the weeks in lockdown go by. 

“I know,” Alex looks up as she speaks, “Maybe I’m okay with not completely hiding it anymore.” 

Lucy looks a little shocked at this, Alex was always so careful about what either of them posted and when they are out in public she doesn’t hold Lucy’s hand or show any kind of PDA. Lucy understands, fans can be overwhelming when two players are in a relationship; so sometimes it’s just easier to not post or say anything. She and Alex had decided before they became official that they wanted to have their fan interactions be about the game and about them as individuals and they felt that if they came out as a couple it would take that away and all they would get is questions about their relationship. 

“I know,” Alex can read her expression and knows exactly what she is thinking, “I just have been thinking a lot. It’s pride month and I feel like as two gay athletes maybe we should use our platforms more and show people it’s okay. I was talking to Maggie about it, and she said one of the best things she did was come out, her interactions with fans became more meaningful in some ways and I love our fans so really want to be able to connect with them in different ways, not just about soccer.” 

Lucy’s face tells a story of total adoration, “Danvers, do you realise how amazing you are? I know we said that we would be careful and keep our relationship as private as possible, but I’m happy to open up and speak about it to fans.” 

Alex sits up a little, “Yeah?” 

Lucy nods and cups her face, “Yeah!” Then she leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips, “Shall we go cuddle in bed and watch some more Netflix?” 

“Yes!” Alex jumps up, causing Lucy to giggle, then leads her to their bedroom. 

\-----------------------

The next evening they get everything set up, the camera is put into the right position so that they can relax on the couch but also so that it picks up the lighting in the room; and so that they can still see the screen and read the comments coming in. Once they are ready Alex brings over two glasses of neat whiskey. They had already had a couple of glasses of wine over dinner to wind down and to help them feel ready to go live. Lucy checks her hair in the picture and Alex secures her snapback (backwards of course) and then Lucy presses the button, sitting back next to Alex before it connects. Alex’s arm is slung round the back of the couch and Lucy leans into her as she picks up her glass and sips the whiskey. 

They wait a few seconds to check it’s definitely connected before Alex says, “Hey everyone! We are going to give everyone a few minutes to come in and join us! But we are super excited to be doing this, after we were a part of Maggie’s live we knew we had to do one of our own and speak to all you amazing fans.” 

“You guys gave us some great questions and we are stoked to answer them and just hang with all of you!” Lucy adds in, “So grab your drink of choice; whiskey, wine or water, and get on here to have a laugh with us for a little bit.” 

“We haven’t really got a timeframe for how long we will be on but we plan on spending at least an hour with all of you amazing humans,” Alex is less nervous in front of the camera than she expected to be, the wine beforehand probably helped loosen her up as well as the discussion her and Lucy had the night before about not hiding. “Okay, there’s already 400 of you on so I think we will get started and stragglers can join whenever.” 

“Okay, so we got a lot of questions but one of the most common was ‘Is Lanvers real?’” Lucy looks to Alex who gives a subtle nod, they had decided over breakfast to bite the bullet and just address it early on so that they can go through the live without a million of the same questions. “So as you guys know, we have been friends for a long time, we met at the youth academy and have played on the same teams for a long time now. But, about 4 years ago we decided that actually we like each other a lot and wanted to give a relationship a go.”

Alex is looking at her with soft eyes and a big smile, she even presses a quick kiss to her hair, “Well answered Lane,” they both look at the comments and can see them exploding with fans going crazy about the confirmation, “You guys heard it here first, Lanvers is real.” Alex winks at the camera and squeezes Lucy’s shoulder. They both take sips of their drinks and read some of the comments. 

“We knew it was the right time because we know how supportive you guys are, and also the Federation is becoming more inclusive, plus our club has said that whenever we are ready to announce we can do so however we choose to.” Lucy says, responding to a fan comment she managed to catch, they are whizzing up the screen so fast and they are both trying to keep up with them. 

“Okay, now we have got that out of the way,” Alex clears her throat and peers at the paper where they had put the fan questions, “Another popular question we had come in was who is our favourite team to play against. Mine personally is Gotham, I love playing against Kate Kane, she has such amazing skill and anytime we are in town she is so hospitable.” 

Lucy nods and is taking a drink as Alex speaks, “Yeah I love Gotham, but I think for me it would probably be Keystone City, they always put up such a good fight and Iris West is one of the best Strikers to go up against in the league.” 

“Ooh that’s a good answer! I like that one!” They both laugh and then Alex gestures for Lucy to pick the next question, whilst she decides Alex reads the comments, “We love you guys too, and we are glad we are opening up to all of you. Thank you for making the WoSo community a safespace for us, we couldn’t do it without our amazing fans.” 

“Yeah I second that,” Lucy says smiling at all the amazing comments they have flooding in, “Okay the next question we had is how bad is Alex at trivia quizzes with the Club when you do team bonding?” Lucy laughs as she reads it, “Do you wanna tell them babe?” Alex shakes her head and pulls her snapback over her face and Lucy pulls it off then kisses her forehead. When she looks back at the camera there are so many comments about how cute they are and they are both blushing, “This one is so bad at trivia, that they made her into the quizmaster so she doesn’t have to be on a team.” 

“It’s just so out of order! You all get these references, it’s not my fault I don’t!” Alex frowns as she speaks and then she sees a comment from Maggie that says ‘ _ Face it AD, you will never be chosen on a team again, your ball skills is all you have going for you! Text me later, love you both!’ _ “Hey! Sawyer! That wasn’t nice, but yeah we’ll FT you later!” 

They hadn’t told their friends or family about their plan to come out to the world, so it would be a shock. They clarified with the Club PR that it was okay and once they had the go ahead they knew they would do it. She knew Maggie would be happy for them, but will also tell them off for not warning her. 

“Okay, let’s all take a minute, have a drink and just relax.” Alex says, finishing her drink, “You want another one babe?” 

“Yeah please,” Lucy drains her drink then passes her glass to Alex. “I’ll reply to some comments whilst Alex gets drinks. What are we drinking? Old Forester 1870, a really good whiskey! Alex picks our whiskey out, I just venmo her the money for it.” 

“Yeah, if it was up to you we would be drinking bottom shelf, own brand whiskey that you have to drink with a mixer to erase the paint stripper taste.” Alex shouts from off camera and Lucy rolls her eyes.

She whispers, “She thinks she knows everything about whiskey, ask her anything about it and she has the answer, but ask her the Mayor of our City 15 years ago and she’s blank.” As she talks Alex walks back in and Lucy slightly pokes her tongue out and giggles, giving a ‘you caught me’ face, “Hey baby.” 

“Chatting shit about me, but you have never once had a complaint about the drinks I have picked out!” Alex is in camera view, one eyebrow raised holding both drinks, “I’ll just drink these and you can go find something else that isn’t my whiskey.” 

“Nooo! You know I’m busting your balls Danvers, please give me my drink.” Lucy flutters her eyelashes and Alex is like putty in her hand, she hands over the drink and resumes her earlier position. “We are so glad we are getting to do this with you guys, we figured that whilst we aren’t playing or training we could connect this way and you guys are making it so fun. I’m loving all of your comments!” They had loads about how cute they are when they pretend to be mad at one another. 

They carry on for a little bit longer, just answering questions and as it starts to wind down they decide it’s time to call it a night. 

“So we are going to say goodnight, but we could do this again and maybe do what Maggie did and get some other people involved, so later in the week we will post a thing for questions and for who you want to join us.” Alex says, “I can already see you guys asking for the other Danvers of our team, I can definitely arrange that, but we will see who gets asked for the most.” 

“Thank you all so much for joining in. Stay safe, wash your hands and remember to be kind to one another.” Lucy adds in. 

“We love you guys so much!” ALex blows everyone a kiss and then Lucy copies her. 

Lucy leans forward and ends the Live, saving it as an IG Story so people can view it again later and then she lays with her head in Alex’s lap. 

“That was really good,” Alex says playing with Lucy’s hair. 

“Yeah I enjoyed it, it feels nice knowing we won’t have to be so careful posting stuff or when we are out.” Lucy says, eyes closed and enjoying Alex’s hands in her hair. 

“Yeah, it will be good.” Alex leans down and presses a kiss to the tip of Lucy’s nose. “Shall we go to bed?” 

“You tired?” Lucy asks, sounding like she is about to fall asleep herself, but she wraps her arms around Alex’s neck. 

“Yeah and I would like cuddles before you fall asleep.” Alex chuckles at how cute her girlfriend is when she is tired, “Come on baby let’s go.” 

They make their way to the bedroom and get ready, once they are cuddled in bed with Alex as the big spoon Lucy whispers, “Thank you for being brave.” 

“Of course, it’s about time.” Alex whispers back and presses a kiss to the back of her neck, “I knew we would be so well received by them and it made it less scary.” 

“Good,” Lucy pulls her hand up and presses kisses to it then links their fingers and holds it. 

The next day when they log into their accounts they both have so many notifications from people commenting on the IG Story, and other people have tagged them in screenshots from it and they are talking about how cute they are and how glad they are that it has been confirmed. 

All both of them wanted was to reach out and let people know that they have been right about them and that they are now ready to be a bit more open and show more of their relationship. It’s something they know means a lot to fans and so they felt it was about time. 


	3. Cloudy Skies and Sunshine Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alex and Maggie break up, Lucy is there to help Alex pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aide came up with this prompt and it is based around 4 songs - 
> 
> Hope Where Have You Gone - Fleurie 
> 
> Soldier - Fleurie 
> 
> Love Is A Sacrifice - Ivy and Gold 
> 
> Breathe - Fluerie

**_Hope where have you gone,_ **

**_I’ve been running for_ **

Alex watches the door close. She looks over at the rings and she knows it is over, no amount of arguing and fighting could fix this. She wants two things that don’t fit together, even though she had hoped in some way she could force them to. She sits on the edge of the couch, head in her hands, and just lets all of her emotions out. She cries until she has no more tears to give. Her heart is heavy, her eyes sting and she feels so nauseous that her stomach is cramping. She stumbles to the bathroom and as she brings up the contents of her stomach (mostly the booze they had consumed), all she can think about is how she didn’t think she would be able to move on from this. Even if she ended up with what she wanted, she knew this would always leave a scar on her heart. 

As the weeks go by she becomes less obsessed with why Maggie hasn’t called or reached out. She knows that they can’t have any contact, and she knows through the grapevine that Maggie had returned to Gotham to head up a division there. She doesn’t have to worry about them bumping into one another, but she wishes they could have at least tried some type of friendship. But, she knows how unrealistic that is. They didn’t break up because they fell out of love, they wanted two different things out of life and that’s just how it goes sometimes. She knows that a friendship would have been strained and forced. 

  
  


**_You wanna take a drink of that promise land_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You gotta wipe the dirt off of your hands_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Careful son, you got dreamer's plans_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But it gets hard to stand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Soldier keep on marchin' on_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Head down 'til the work is done_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Waiting on that morning sun_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Soldier keep on marchin' on_ **

One thing that helps her is the presence of Major Lucy Lane, or as Alex likes to call her, Major Pain in the Ass. Lucy knows about heartache, she went through it enough times with James. So Lucy coming back and them working on a friendship is a welcomed distraction. Her and Lucy had kept in contact, not super frequently but enough for them to know one another was safe and a few life updates. Lucy knew about Maggie, and when she saw Alex at work a couple of weeks after the break up she didn’t even have to tell the Major. Alex knows she looks like shit a lot of the time. Sleep is hard to come by and she is trying her hardest to not fall back into old ways and use alcohol to help. 

“Danvers, want to go get some dinner at the diner?” Lucy asks as they finish putting equipment away that they had used for their training session. Up until this point they had only really hung out at work, but the idea of having something to do outside of work (that isn’t going to Kara’s and getting looks of pity all night) appealed to Alex.

“Yeah that sounds really good actually.” Alex smiles, she knows Lucy is using it as a time to speak and for Alex to open up to her. “Meet you at the bikes?” 

“Sounds good to me.” They both go to their respective offices and then go and shower and get changed. One thing Alex is glad about is Lucy doesn’t take long to get ready. By the time Alex is at her bike Lucy is only seconds behind her and then they are off. Alex had found a diner not long after moving to National City and it reminded her of the one in Midvale so it became her spot. When her and Lucy had started to become friends she had brought her here, it wasn’t long after her and James had broken up and Alex thought she could use some greasy food and good milkshakes. 

They park up and go inside, picking a table by the window. 

“Hey girls, what can I get for you?” The waitress, a lady who looked to be in her 50s came to take their order. 

“I’ll take the bacon cheeseburger with fries and onion rings, and a chocolate shake please.” Alex orders first, she gets the same thing every time from this place and she loves it.

“I’ll have the same please, but can I get a strawberry shake instead of chocolate please.” Lucy says.

“I’ll bring your drinks over in a few and your food shouldn’t be too long, it’s quiet in here for now.” The waitress smiles as she walks away. 

“How you holding up?” Lucy asks with no preamble.

“Going straight into it without ease I see Lane,” Alex laughs and then looks down at her hands, “It’s a struggle, but I’m just trying to get through it one day at a time.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” Lucy asks, smiling and thanking the waitress as she puts their drinks in front of them. “Whatever is said in this diner stays here, between us and our shakes.”

Alex gives half a smile at that comment, she knows Lucy won’t tell anyone what she says, “We broke up because I want kids and she doesn’t. We tried to talk it through and everything but she couldn’t see past our careers and the barrier they present. Also, she said she had never really been maternal anyway, especially because she had a tough time with her own parents.” Alex kept it vague, even post-breakup she is faithful to Maggie’s privacy about important subjects.

“Oh wow,” Lucy reaches across the table and holds her hand, “You know I’m not great with all the emotional stuff, but Danvers you and I have something in common; we are both soldiers. As soldiers we pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off and move onto what we have to do next. You have to keep focused on what you want, if you want a kid then you can have that with or without a relationship. You are an absolute badass and I know that when you have a goal you don’t stop until you achieve it. This is a set back, a fucking horrible one. Like I know you wanted to marry her and have everything with her, but sometimes we have people in our lives who lead us in the direction we are supposed to go next and they don’t come with us once we are there. And, as hard as that is, we have to find a way to keep chasing those dreams and adjust to our new normal.” 

Alex squeezes Lucy’s hand and gives her a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, “You’re right Lane. It’s just a lot harder than I ever imagined it would be without her.” 

“You never thought there would be a ‘without her’ that’s why, you can’t prepare yourself for it, trust me.” Alex can see the pain in Lucy’s eyes that she knows is reflected in her own eyes. James had really been someone Lucy saw herself having a forever with, but she was still here even after they broke up and became stronger. 

Their moment is interrupted by their food being put in front of them, “You girls tell me if you need anything else,” the waitress says with a kind smile. 

They take a minute to dig in and enjoy the food before Alex speaks. 

“So, how about we train together, go for runs and to the gym and stuff?” 

“I like that idea!” Lucy says around her burger, “I could use someone to go with.” 

“I think it would help me, having stuff to look forward to that isn’t Kara sitting all evening giving me sad puppy eyes.” Alex rolls her eyes as she speaks, but the fondness for her sister is still evident. 

“Oh Kara,” Lucy says with a snigger, “We can definitely stop that from happening.” 

Alex nods and thinks to herself that this is the moment things are going to turn around, she just needed a push in the right direction and Lucy knew exactly what to say to make it happen. 

**_I feel the pages turning_ **

**_I see the candle burning down_ **

**_Before my eyes, before my wild eyes_ **

**_I feel you holding me_ **

**_Tighter, I cannot see_ **

**_When will we finally breathe?_ **

Alex and Lucy had been gym buddies for almost a month when the letter came. Alex walks through the door, laughing at something Lucy said and she grabs the mail from the floor as she walks in. 

“I’ll get the smoothies started whilst you load up Netflix,” Lucy slides past her and into the kitchen. She is familiar with Alex’s place, they spend time here after every gym session. 

Alex flicks through her mail until she recognises the handwriting on the front of one of the last envelopes and she instantly feels sick. No contact had happened since Alex had sent the last of her stuff to her friends house, so she doesn’t know what could have made Maggie contact her now. 

She doesn’t even realise she has slid to the floor and the rest of the mail has dropped out of her hand. Her vision starts to blur and she can feel herself struggling for breath. She crumples herself against the unit and pulls her knees up to her chest, letting out a noise somewhere between a scream and a cry. She knows she is having a panic attack. She also can’t think of any of the techniques to end it. 

Then, she feels a hand on her knee and can hear the murmur of a voice, but she can’t make out the words. She drops the letter and then brings both hands up to her face, using both of her palms to violently wipe away the tears. 

Lucy’s hands grab hers and she looks up at her with a look that tells Lucy how lost and broken she is. 

“It’s okay.” Lucy says calmly, “I’m here. I need you to stretch your legs out and open up your chest, then I want you to follow my breathing.” 

Alex nods and does as she’s told. 

In for five.

Out for five. 

In for five.

Out for five. 

They do this a few times and Alex feels herself calm down, she feels her mind starting to clear and her heart that was hammering in her chest has started to slow down. She can feel Lucy’s finger on her wrist, checking her pulse to see if it is slowing down, to see if the breathing is working. One time she had mentioned to Lucy about her panic attacks and how the “Find x amount of items” tool never helped her, breathing always does. It’s just sometimes she lets the panic take over too much and ends up not being able to do it without help and guidance. She’s glad she didn’t come home alone from the gym. 

She looks up at Lucy and staring back at her is understanding and care. She feels safe with Lucy, she knows Lucy gets it more than anyone else. 

“Sorry.” Her gravelly voice can barely push the word out, her mouth feels like cotton. 

“Don’t apologise Alex,” Lucy says softly, rubbing her thumbs on Alex’s wrists where she is still holding them, “You want to tell me what brought it on?” 

She remembers the envelope then and can feel the panic rising again, but this time she takes a few deep breaths and then uses her eyes to point to it. Lucy follows her gaze and nods in understanding.

“Do you want to sit on the couch for a bit and then maybe we can open it together?” Lucy suggests, knowing Alex doesn’t want to do it alone, but also needs a minute to process. 

“That would be great.” 

Lucy helps her up and then picks up the mail from the floor, they walk over to the couch and Lucy puts the mail on the coffee table and grabs their smoothies. They sip them in silence, Alex doesn’t even know if she can open it, the sight of the letter sent her into full panic, let alone opening the actual letter. 

“It’s just a stupid letter.” Alex says angrily, “Why is a letter bringing me this much distress?” 

“Because it’s the unknown. That letter could contain a number of things and that’s a stressful thing,” Lucy leans towards her and puts a hand on her arm, “I’ll be here with you though so if you need help again or you just want to talk it through then you can.”

Alex nods and then reaches to put her glass down and picks up the letter. She turns it over and slowly rips it open. She pulls out the letter inside and reads it. 

_ Alex,  _

_ I have sorted through all of my belongings. I have a few things missing if you can get them to me at the same address as last time.  _

_ I have a new number, if you are wondering why I have posted a letter instead of texting.  _

_ Hope you are safe and well. _

_ Maggie. _

Alex can feel her eyes start to sting from the tears building up, she lets out a short laugh. She had gotten herself so worked up and that’s all it was. A simple request for some belongings. 

“She left some stuff that I didn’t find when I sent her belongings before.” Alex says as she looks up and sees the questions in Lucy’s eyes. 

“Want to tell me what they might be and I can get them together and go and post them?” Lucy is quick to ask, wanting to spare her friends any more heartache. 

“You’d do that for me?” Alex asks, genuinely shocked. 

“Of course, we’re friends.” Lucy responds and gets up, then waits for the items to be told to her. Alex tries to think of what they could be and as she remembers them Lucy retrieves them and puts them into her gym bag, she will buy a box at the post office and send the items off so Alex doesn’t have to go through that.

Once everything has been found Alex asks her to stay for a bit and they watch some tv and order take out. When Lucy leaves later that evening Alex gives her a tight hug, they have hugged before but this one is different. Alex has really seen just how much Lucy cares for her, it’s something she hasn’t felt since Maggie. Her friends and family love her, but they don’t understand everything; Lucy however does. 

“Gym tomorrow before work?” Lucy asks as they part.

“Can’t wait.” Alex smiles at her and then she leaves with a wave which Alex returns. 

  
  


**_Look to the sky_ **

**_And feel the heat_ **

**_In the air we breathe_ **

**_We breathe in, we breathe in_ **

**_Your disposition is the only opiate I need_ **

**_Don't you know all the world, all the world loves a lover_ **

**_It's better if we're late, late than never_ **

It had been two months since Alex had her panic attack in front of Lucy. Nothing changed between them, Alex feared Lucy seeing her differently. That Lucy would think she was weak and unable to look after herself. In actual fact, Lucy looked at her as one of the strongest women she knows. Alex never lets anyone know how much she is struggling, she turns up to games nights and dinners and the smile on her face is so genuine that no one sees the pain. No one except Lucy. Lucy notices the smiles don’t quite reach her eyes, she notices that Alex still looks around rooms expecting to see another face and the moment she remembers Lucy sees the pain flash in her eyes before she composes herself and plasters a smile on. 

They both share their experiences and create a comfort that neither of them have experienced before. In the two months since Maggie had contacted her, Alex has found herself able to let go more. Maggie didn’t even want her to have her new number, so Alex decided that she knew exactly where she stood with Maggie. She needed to move on and be happy and that had to start with working on herself. She participated in everything her friends and Kara invited her to, she spent a lot of time with Lucy and she found projects at work that she could immerse herself in. 

That was how she found herself back home in Midvale. Eliza was away at a conference and had said that Alex and Kara could use the house for the weekend to bring their friends and get away from the city for a weekend. Alex was genuinely excited to go home. She loves Eliza but she didn’t want a weekend of her looking sadly at Alex. Kara had started to do it less which was a good thing, but Eliza was still really worried about her and she knew she would have a fall back if she had to listen to her go on all weekend about how sad she is for Alex. 

They had driven down Friday night and then Saturday morning they got up early and spent the whole day on the beach. Alex surfed for the first time in months and the others played various games and caught as many rays as they could. Lucy joined her on the waves and they raced for the waves and had a day full of laughter. It was the first time Alex smiled properly. She felt so free on the waves and she felt like she was beginning to fix herself. She loved Lucy being around too, she loved spending time with Lucy. Maybe a bit more than friends do. But, she’s trying not to think about that. 

They had decided to head back to the house and go out after sunset to have a fire and smores. Lucy and James cooked fajitas for everyone and once it was demolished Winn, Kara, Lena and James all decided to go and have naps before the evening activities. Alex had snuck out onto her roof and was sitting watching the sky. She felt a presence behind her and when she turned her head she saw Lucy standing awkwardly. 

“You fancy some company?” Lucy asks with her hands in her pockets. 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Alex pats next to her and leans back on her elbows. 

Lucy sits next to Alex and they watch the sky in a comfortable silence. Alex is thinking about the past few months and how Lucy has become such a necessary person in her life. Everything she does is centred around Lucy; getting coffee, working out, work, games nights. Even sister nights are planned around what her and Lucy have planned. She enjoys spending as much time as she can with Lucy, the friendship they have built up has become so important to her. It makes her wish that the first time Lucy had been living in the city she had put in the effort and became her friend so they could have been doing this for longer. 

She turns her head and looks at Lucy, Lucy who is sitting with her knees tucked to her chest and her arms are wrapped around them. Her head is tilted up and she has a smile on her face that is full of wonder. Alex can’t help but stare at her, she wants to reach out and run her fingers along Lucy’s jaw. She wants to tilt Lucy’s face towards her and feel if her lips are as soft as they look. It’s not the first time she had looked at Lucy and thought about these things. The closer they have gotten the more the thoughts have consumed her, keeping her up at night. Since Maggie, she didn’t want to get involved with anyone; she didn’t want another heartbreak so soon and she wanted to be the best version of herself for the next person she let in. But, the thing with Lucy is she had never been a romantic conquest. She had just been a friend, but the more time they spent together she realised that Lucy possesses all of the qualities she is looking for in a girlfriend. Lucy has been there through most of Alex’s down days and even if Alex didn’t speak about it, Lucy knew and made sure to do everything to distract and cheer her up. Alex could never show Lucy how thankful she is for her, she doesn’t know if she would have made it through without her.

Lucy turns her head and catches Alex looking at her. All Alex can focus on is how the sun is hitting Lucy in the perfect way as it sets and she can’t help but reach out and gently touch Lucy’s cheek. Her fingers caress Lucy’s cheek and as Alex goes to pull it away, Lucy pushes against her fingers and Alex takes the hint and cups her cheek. They make eye contact and Alex moves onto her knees and moves closer to Lucy, slowly so that she has time to stop her if she doesn’t want Alex to do it. Lucy unwraps her arms from her knees and Alex moves in between them. The only sound that either of them is focusing on is the others breath and one another’s movements. Alex bends her head down to Lucy’s and is met with enthusiasm from Lucy. Alex scrunches her forehead and presses her lips hard into Lucy’s, she’s trying to convey all of the emotions she is feeling and Lucy reacts by holding her by the waist and fisting her hands into Alex’s shirt. She tugs Alex closer and Alex moves her legs so she is straddling Lucy’s waist. Lucy opens her mouth slightly and Alex reacts by slipping her tongue in and touching it to Lucy’s. They both let out a moan at the touch and Alex feels herself relax, her shoulders drop and she brings her free hand up to the back of Lucy’s head and she gently scratches Lucy’s head. Lucy’s fingers dig into her sides and they get lost in the kiss. It’s clear both of them have wanted this for a while and they are going to enjoy it for as long as they can. 

As they start to run out of breath Alex pulls away slightly, breathing heavily against Lucy’s lips, but she continues to press short kisses to Lucy’s lips, which are returned with enthusiasm. Alex laughs a little and can feel herself getting emotional, so she presses their foreheads together and opens her eyes. She is met with the green eyes she has come to associate with peace and it grounds her. 

“You okay?” Lucy whispers, bringing one hand up to brush some loose strands of her behind Alex’s ear. 

“Perfect,” Alex says truthly with a smile, “Are you? Was that-?”

“Yes.” Lucy is quick to answer and they share a chuckle, “You waited long enough.” 

Alex wraps her arms around Lucy’s shoulders and gets comfortable in her lap, her back resting against Lucy’s legs that are still bent, “I had to be sure I was in the right place to open myself up to you.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Lucy brushes their noses together and places a few gentle kisses to Alex’s lips that have her eyes fluttering shut. She feels Lucy’s breath against her lips as Lucy laughs low.

“I wish we had done this the first time you lived in National City,” Alex says as she rubs her hands across Lucy’s shoulders. 

“That would have required you being out Danvers,” Lucy teases, “But, it’s better late than never right?” 

“Definitely,” Alex smiles as she leans in and kisses Lucy again, craving the taste of her lips now she can have it. 

The moment is short lived though because a few seconds later they hear a squeak and the sound of wood crunching. 

Alex turns as best as she can in Lucy’s lap and Lucy groans and presses her head into Alex’s shoulder, “What the hell?” Then she sees Kara hanging out of the window, some of the window frame in her hand and her cheeks bright red, “What the hell Kara?!” 

“Sorry! I didn’t know I would be interrupting anything! You didn’t tell me there was anything going on between you two!” Kara says climbing back into the window 

“There wasn’t,” Alex answers truthfully, “Did you need me?” 

“I was just coming to see if you were okay and if you wanted some company but you have that covered.” Kara explains awkwardly.

“We were watching the sunset,” Alex explains, wanting Kara to know it started off innocently. 

“And the sunset is in Lucy’s mouth?” Kara smirks as she calls them out. 

“Oh hush,” Alex says rolling her eyes. 

“We are going to head out in about 20 if you guys are ready,” Kara lets them know. 

“We will be,” Lucy chimes in. 

“Okay, see you inside.” Kara says disappearing into the room. 

Alex turns around and rests her head against Lucy’s with a groan, “Everyone is going to know.”

Lucy giggles and presses a kiss to Alex’s ear, “Yeah, but I don’t mind.” Alex can hear the insecurity in Lucy’s words, as if Alex wouldn’t want anyone to know. 

Alex turns her head and catches Lucy’s lips for a short kiss, “I don’t mind either, but I would prefer to talk about this first and then tell them for ourselves.” 

“Oh,” Lucy smiles at this and then wraps her arms around Alex’s neck and plays with the hairs at the bottom of her neck, “We can talk later after the beach?” 

Alex nods, “Only if I get to keep hugging you and kissing you whenever I want to.” 

“I very much want that.” Lucy says, giving her another kiss to prove the point, “Let’s go inside and get changed.” 

Alex nods and stands up, then helps Lucy up and they climb back inside the window. Lucy and Alex are sharing Alex and Kara’s childhood room so they both get ready in comfortable clothes. Alex turns around and sees Lucy putting one of her hoodies on. 

“Stealing my clothes Lane?” Alex says with a smirk on her face. 

“Well, I know we haven’t spoken yet but I think we both know where this is going so I figured your hoodies are mine now.” Lucy says walking up to Alex and winking, Alex is so weak for her that she just nods and sorts the hood out and then kisses Lucy. They get carried away and it’s only when Kara shouts up the stairs for them to hurry up that they pull apart, both smiling a lot. They link fingers and make their way down to their friends. Everyone is smirking but no one says anything to them, they just let them walk out and lead the way down to the spot Alex had picked out for them. 

Whilst they spent their evening on the beach all Alex could think about was how Lucy had come in when her skies were so cloudy, and now she was the sunshine kisses Alex had been searching for. Their friendship was built and had merged into what Alex hoped was going to be a lasting relationship. Sure, when she thought about Maggie she still felt pain, she probably always would. But, she knew she was healed enough to move on and she had found the perfect, most patient person to do it with. 

As she was laying on the beach with her head on Lucy’s lap and her friend laughing around her all she could think was she was in the best place. All Lucy could think is how glad she is that Alex’s smile and laughter is finally reaching her eyes and is genuine. They both know life isn’t perfect, but they know how to navigate it together and they both wanted it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat or prompt on Tumblr @gwatson2304
> 
> Also - The pandemic isn't over yet so please stay safe, keep social distancing and washing those hands! 
> 
> And remember Black Lives Matter, Black Trans Lives Matter and I stand with those fighting the cause and who want better for Black People. If you are protesting stay safe, if you're not keep signing petitions and speaking up where you can!


End file.
